Ash unleashed
by Pearlshiping2014
Summary: Ash is betrayed by most of his friends after the unova league, all exept dawn. Now ash is showing his true power and will dominate anyone who stands in his way. Ashxharem


**A.N. This is a new story so if I lose inspiration for one of them i can do the other. Plus it is a sorry for going so long without uploading. I was thinking of making this a lemon aswell but pm me to tell me what you think. Anyway** **I have** **talked** **to** **much**. **ON** **WITH** **THE** **FIC!**

**ASH** **UNLEASHED**

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Was all that could be heard from a locker room. Ash just lost in the finals of the unova league, but that's not the bad news.

Flashback

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt quickly!" But it was two late as trip's pokemon hit pikachu with a frenzy plant attack.

"PIKA!" Pikachu screamed as he landed in ashes arms, unable to battle.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, since ash has lost all his pokemon, trip has the chance to go after the unova elite four!" The crowd screamed and cheered and chanted trip's name over and over again. But ash could hear nothing. He was defeated, by a new trainer none the less. Ash had been on a journey for 6 years and he was beat by someone who started this year!

"I lost... And I came so close" ash whispered to himself, he just wished arceus let him use his true power and he would of crushed trip. But there are rules ash has to deal with. You see, ash has a secret that NO ONE knows. And that is ash is an aura guardian. And with that comes even more power since he is also the 'chosen one'. Because every pokemon ash coughs would become a chosen pokemon and have more power then most in its species even if it just hatched! But as I said there are rules and that is ash can not use his true strength in any battle unless told he is allowed to.

'Are you okay master?' Ash could hear from a pokeball around his neck.

'I am fine darkrai' ash said through his aura to the nightmare pokemon. Oh did I forget to mention ash has darkrai? Opps my bad.

'No you are not, I wish arceus would let you demolish everyone in your way' ash heard another voice say, this time it belonged to mewtwo the cloned pokemon.

'Lets just go guys, please' ash begged.

'Yes master/ash' was their replies.

Ash stood up and left without saying a word, but unknown to him the Sinnoh champion Cynthia was watching him leave with a sad expression on her face.

'Please be okay ash' she thought to herself.

Flashback end

If you are wondering why ash was shouting it's because he could hear iris and Cilin talking about how ash "should be more like trip" In the other room and it destroyed him to think that his friends think he should be more like that racist asshole! At this point Pikachu's cheeks started to spark. How dare they say that about his trainer! Without ash they would all be dead but noooo ash is aparanately not good enough for them.

"Pi? Who else in our group of friends do you think Believes that?" Oh and also because of his aura he could understand all pokemon, even without them using telepathy.

'None of them Should pikapi' pikachu said trying to confer this best friend.

"Well, let's go find out Pi" ash said as he stood up and went over to the door and continued to walk until he got outside and what he saw was the last straw, he saw most of his friends talking to trip and laughing! But there was one person who looked at the rest in disgust. That one person was dawn, his biggest fan and that made him not lose all his hope. He walked up to dawn and asked.

"What's going on dawn? Why are they all talking with trip and laughing?" Dawn looked at ash with sympathetic eyes and said.

"They are laughing at your defeat to him, ash I want you to know I still heal eave in you and I side with you on this" that by it's self made ash feel so much better he gave dawn a hug.

"Thank you dawn" ash whispered to her. Then all his other 'friends' walked up to ash and Brock said "ash, we just realised how much you suck as a trainer and we don't want to be friends with the disappointment of pallet town anymore" he said in a cold sneer. But to everyone's surprise ash smirked! Dawn was thinking he went insane with the sadness but then ash said one thing.

"One more battle, all of you release your pokemon" ash did not care what arceus said right now he wanted them to regret their choise. But then arceus said to him.

'Go full out my chosen one, make me proud'

All of his old friends started to laugh and trip said.

"Fine weakling, be an idiot and hurt your pokemon" then all the traitors and trip threw out their pokemon.

"Send them into an eternal nightmare, DARKRI!" Ash shouted as he threw the nightmare pokemon pokeball out. All the traitors and trip even dawn gasped as a legendary pokemon appeared infront of them.

"Say hello to an old friend of mind, oh and darkri it must be good to be out your pokeball again?" Ash asked

'It feels good master' darkri responded before launching a dark pulse effectively knocking out all of their pokemon in one.

"Dawn, wanna come with me to the hall of origins to meet my boss, arceus? Oh and yes he is my boss since I am his aura guardian" as he finished his sentence he started to glow blue like a lucareo does when it uses it's aura.

"Now leave you back stabbers" ash said in a very calm but scarily cold voice that made them all run away.

"Shall we dawn?"

**A.N. that's it for the first chapter. Tell me what you think of it and if I should continue. Anyway I'm of to play COD ghosts. Later!**


End file.
